Sergeant Edward Cullen
by dancer199623
Summary: A six hour layover first started out as a dreadfully long time, but soon it's not enough. This is the story of how one long layover changed two people's lives forever. (AH, HEA)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Here's a new little drabble that has been running around my mind for a few weeks. It will be nice and relaxed, no angst and almost zero drama. I will be posting at least one chapter a day. I have nine chapters written, typed, and ready to go so updating won't slow. **

**I am by no means an expert on army life so don't get upset with me if something is wrong. I will do my best to keep it realistic. I hope you like my version of Armyward!**

* * *

"Bella! Can you believe we were at Disney World this time yesterday?" Alice asked.

I rolled my eyes but chuckled. "Yes, Alice. I know, I was there with you."

"I know, but it's so unreal. I never thought I'd go to Florida, let alone Disney World," she said.

"I know. I mean, I've been to Florida a bunch of times, but never Disney World," I said.

"That's because your mom lives there, silly," Alice laughed.

I smiled. "Yeah, I know, but still."

"And now, we have a six hour layover here in the windy city of Chicago," Alice sighed.

"This is going to suck," I grumbled, slumping down into a chair near our terminal.

"Oh, come on Bella! Don't think that way! There's a lot to do in six hours and we are going to have fun, dammit!" Alice exclaimed.

"Alright then Alice, what do you propose?" I asked.

"Ummmm," she mumbled. "I got nothing."

"I figured," I sighed.

Alice and I had graduated from high school just a week and a half ago, and then our parents-meaning my dad and her parents-had surprised us with a trip to Disney World. It was a dream come true for me. I had dreamed of going to Disney World my whole childhood, but when my parents divorced when I was seven and my mom left both me and my dad, I gave up on that dream.

Most people would say they wished their parents would get back together, but not me. My mom never deserved my dad and as sad as it is, we're both happier without her in our lives. The last time I saw my mom was when I turned 16 and I asked my dad to take my mom to court because I didn't want to see her again.

He asked no questions and six months later, Charlie had full custody of me and Renee was completely out of our lives.

We couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Please please review! I have a deal for you guys, if I get AT LEAST 30 reviews for this chapter, I will do a double posting tomorrow! But only if I get 30 reviews and none less! I know you guys can do it, so review!**

**Let me know if you're with me and what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

***Sigh*….Sadness. **

**Unfortunately, you guys did not meet your review goal, so you will only get ONE chapter today. You know, if everyone who put this story on alert would have reviewed just once, we would have had more than enough reviews for a double posting, but alas, that did not happen. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, Bella. Where'd you go?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "Just thinking about Renee."

Alice grimaced. She did nothing to hide her distaste for my mother.

"What a putrid woman," she muttered.

"Putrid? Really?" I laughed.

She laughed along with me. "Just using my newly high school graduated brain."

"Oh Alice, you are one of a kind," I smiled.

"You love me," she smiled.

"It's true, I do," I said.

"So what should we do for the-" she paused to check her phone-"Ugh. Next 5 hours and 55 minutes."

I sighed. "I don't know. Talk about our feelings."

She giggled. "Uh, how about not."

I laughed with her. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Are you excited about our summer before college?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad that we chose to stay in Washington. I don't really want to leave Charlie any further than Seattle," I admitted.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, I guess I understand that. You're such a good daughter to him.'

"He deserves a good daughter after what Renee did," I pointed out.

"True. Very true. So what do you propose we do during our 4 month summer break?" she asked.

"Hmm," I said. "I kind of want to relax, you know? Before we start college and we're busy all the time."

"Yeah," she nodded. "But we must do _some_ shopping."

"Oh, of course. Can't forget the shopping," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm kind of hungry. You wanna go get something?" she asked.

I nodded and we headed towards a little pretzel shop. The line was extremely busy and one second I was talking to Alice and the next, I was looking for her. I reached for my phone before remembering I gave it to Alice to hold.

"Dammit," I whispered, looking around.

"Are you lost?" said the most heavenly voice I had ever heard.

I turned towards the voice and gasped.

If I thought his voice was heavenly, it was nothing compared to his face.

"Are you lost?" he repeated, smiling.

I think my brain forgot how to make words come out of my mouth.

* * *

**A/N: So…who's the man with the heavenly voice and face?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Let's get 30 reviews for this chapter and you will get a double posting tomorrow! You guys were SO close, I know you can do it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

***Sigh* I'm beginning to think you guys don't like this story that much…**

**Let's find out who the mystery man is….**

* * *

After staring at him for about 30 seconds, I managed to say, "Umm…"

His smile widened and he gently led me over to a quiet area.

"My name's Edward," he smiled.

I took a deep breath. "Bella."

"Bella? Your name's Bella?" he clarified, smile never falling.

I nodded and then finally took in his attire.

"You're in the army?" I asked, pointing to his uniform.

He nodded. "Yep. Sergeant Edward Cullen."

"Cool. How long have you been in the army?" I asked.

"This is my fifth year. Joined when I was 23," he said.

He's 28? He'd never be interested in my 18 year old self.

"So, you're 28?" I asked stupidly.

His smile widened once again. "That is correct. How about yourself?"

"18," I mumbled, looking down.

He leaned his head down so he could see my eyes. "18?"

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Hmm," he said. "Just a baby girl then, huh?"

I blushed but nodded.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I just got back from Disney World," I said, then cringed at how childish that sounded.

"Disney World, huh?" he smiled. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome," I said.

"What was your favorite ride?" he asked.

"Umm, Hollywood Tower of Terror at Hollywood Studios," I answered.

"Oh, so you're a thrill ride kind of girl?" he wondered.

I giggled. "Not at all."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really," I confirmed.

"So, where are you headed?" he asked.

"Washington," I answered.

If it was even possible, his smile widened. "No way, where in Washington?"

I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell him. I mean he was a stranger after all.

"What?" he chuckled. "Don't want to tell me?"

Afraid I would offend him, I focused my eyes on the floor. "What if you're a murderer?"

It was quiet for a minute before I finally looked up.

He was smiling.

I melted.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think?**

**Please please review! Prove me wrong, show me that you really do like this story!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine! **

**Not much to say today…..Edward's point of view is next, so show me how much you want it!**

* * *

"You're not mad?" I asked nervously.

He laughed. "Of course not. Honestly, I would be concerned if you told a complete stranger exactly where you lived."

"Forks," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm headed to Forks," I clarified.

He smiled hugely. "No way."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I'm from Forks, too," he smiled.

"No you're not," I laughed.

He chuckled. "Yes I am. I was visiting my family."

"Where are you headed now?" I asked.

He sighed. "Back to Afghanistan."

I looked down. "Oh."

For some reason, it bugged me to know he was going back there.

"Yeah, it's not the most pleasant of places," he said.

"How long are you there for?" I asked.

"About seven months. I'll be done in December, just in time for Christmas," he said, looking happy.

I smiled. "I'm sure your family is happy about that."

"Oh, they're thrilled," he chuckled.

"Are you reenlisting?" I asked.

He looked at me for a minute before answering. "No, I don't think I am."

"Oh? Why not?" I asked.

"Ready for a change, you know? Ready to move on to better things," he answered.

"Like what?" I wondered.

He thought for a moment. "I miss my family. I don't see them near enough. I have two nephews that I barely know," he said before chuckling humorlessly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear this."

"I don't mind, really," I insisted.

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded, looking into his beautiful emerald green eyes. He really was beautiful. Crazy copper-maybe bronze-colored hair, clean complexion, green eyes. He was without a doubt, the most attractive man I'd ever seen.

"Are you here alone?" I asked.

"No, my best friend is here, too. He's talking to his family, so I left to give him some space," he explained.

"That's nice of you," I said.

He just looked at me and chuckled softly.

I wonder that's about?

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? What was Edward chuckling about?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Please please review! Show me how much you want to hear from our beloved Edward!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Here's the next chapter….Edward's point of view….**

* * *

"So, Man. What do you think?" Jasper asked me.

I sighed, sitting down. "About what?"

"Going back," he explained.

I chuckled. "What do you think?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I hear you."

I nodded.

"Seven months left, though," he added.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"You reenlisting?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I don't think so. How about you?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. It's time to move on. It's been a long five years, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I agree with you. I miss my family. I've missed so much in the passed five years."

We were interrupted by Jasper's phone ringing.

"It's the fam," he explained before answering it.

I nodded and looked out around the airport when two girls caught my eye. More importantly, the one on the left caught my eye. She was beautiful, just gorgeous. Small, maybe 5'2", and the longest brown hair I'd ever seen.

I watched as her and her friend walked to a pretzel shop. They disappeared in the mess of people and I sighed, disappointed.

Maybe it was fate, I don't know, but she reappeared a few minutes later-this time alone. I looked but didn't see her friend around.

I looked over and saw Jasper was preoccupied with his family so I stood up and made my way over to her.

I felt like such a stalker, but something told me not to let her get away.

When I was a few feet away I heard her curse and held back a chuckle at how cute she looked.

"Are you lost?" I asked.

She whirled around towards me and I finally saw how beautiful she really was.

Jesus, her eyes. Prettiest damn brown eyes I've ever seen.

Smiling, I repeated my question. "Are you lost?"

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think?**

**Please please let me know what you think! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Maybe you'll get another chappie tonight….. **

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Here's another Edward point of view….hope you like it. **

**Maybe you'll even get a double posting….**

* * *

She stared at me for a good 30 seconds before she said. "Umm…"

My smiled widened. She was so cute.

I gently grabbed her hand and led her over to a vacant area to sit down.

"My name's Edward," I said, introducing myself.

She took a deep breath. "Bella."

Was that her name? It sure was fitting.

"Bella? Your name's Bella?" I asked, clarifying.

She nodded and asked, "You're in the army?"

I nodded. "Yep. Sergeant Edward Cullen."

"Cool. How long have you been in the army?" she asked.

"This is my fifth year. Joined when I was 23," I answered.

I saw her eyes widen a little and a sad look come over her beautiful features. What's that about? This perfect angel should never be sad.

"So, you're 28?" she asked.

I smiled. "That is correct. How about yourself?"

She did look fairly young.

She looked down and mumbled. "18."

18? That is way younger than I thought. Oh well, age is just a number.

I leaned down so I could see her eyes. "18?"

She nodded, biting her full bottom lip.

"Hmm," I said. "Just a baby girl then, huh?"

She blushed and nodded. _So precious._

Deciding to change the subject, I asked her what she was doing here. I couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked when she said she just got back from Disney World. It was clear she was embarrassed to say it, though I had no idea why.

"So, where are you headed?" I finally asked.

I about shit myself when she said Washington. This could not be happening. She couldn't possibly live there too, could she?

"No way. Where in Washington?" I asked.

Wow, Edward. Way to sound like a creep.

She bit her lip but didn't answer.

"What?" I asked. "Don't want to tell me?"

No, Edward. She probably doesn't.

She focused her eyes on the floor. "What if you're a murderer?"

I barely contained a loud laugh. She was just too cute. Way too cute.

I just smiled at her.

She was precious.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Let me know when you REVIEW!**

**Let's see if you guys can finally get 30 reviews….maybe more!**

**What do you think of Edward so far.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Thanks so much for your continued support! It's the weekend, no school, I'm home all day, so review and I'll give you another chapter today! **

**Here's another Edward point of view!**

* * *

She finally met my eyes and all I saw was relief.

"You're not mad?" she asked nervously.

"Of course not," I laughed. "Honestly, I would be concerned if you told a complete stranger exactly where you lived."

She looked at me for a moment. "Forks."

Sure that I'd heard her wrong, I said, "What?"

"I'm headed to Forks," she clarified.

I'm sure I looked crazy with the size of smile I was sporting on my face. "No way."

Her face turned confused. "What?"

"I'm from Forks, too," I smiled.

She laughed. "No you're not."

I chuckled. "Yes I am. I was visiting my family."

What are the odds? Honestly, not only is she from Washington, but she's from Forks, too! The same exact town as me.

"Where are you headed now?" she asked.

I sighed, feeling my mood drop slightly. "Back to Afghanistan."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking down.

I sighed again. "Yeah, it's not the most pleasant of places."

"How long are you there for?" she wondered.

"About seven months. I'll be done in December, just in time for Christmas," I answered.

It would be my first Christmas home in five years and I couldn't wait. I was definitely a family man and I had missed them.

She smiled. "I'm sure your family is happy about that."

I chuckled. "Oh, they're thrilled."

I remember how Mom had burst into tears when I told her because she was so happy, Dad too.

"Are you reenlisting?" she asked.

I looked at her closely before answering truthfully. "No. I don't think I am."

"Oh?" she said. "Why not?"

I thought for a moment. "Ready for a change, you know? Ready to move on to better things."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I miss my family. I don't see them near enough. I have two nephews that I barely know," I chuckled humorlessly. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear this."

Jeez, Edward. Way to dump all your problems on her. Why would she care? She just met you.

"I don't mind, really," she said.

I looked at her perfect face. "You sure?"

She nodded, looking in my eyes. She was so perfect, too perfect for me.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

"No, my best friend is here, too. He's talking to his family, so I left to give him some space," I said.

"That's nice of you," she smiled.

I chuckled.

If she only knew the reason I gave him space was because I saw her.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of being in Edward's head? What's he feeling for Bella? Is it too soon? **

**Leave me your thoughts!**

**REVIEW REVIEW! Show me how much you all want another chapter!1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine! **

**I'm updating again because there are a few things I'd like to point out. **

**First: If you don't like my author notes, then don't read them.**

**Second: Someone gave an anonymous review asking if I'd stolen TheFicChicks story "Departures", and the answer is no. I have never read or even heard of that story. This story is all my ideas and all my writing. **

**Third: I have disabled anonymous reviews because I don't want to deal with people sending bad reviews and not signing in so I can explain things to them. I'm sorry for those who leave nice anonymous reviews. **

**We're back to Bella now. **

* * *

"What?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "Oh, Bella, Bella. You wanna know the real reason I gave him space?"

I frowned. "Why?"

He leaned in close to me. "You."

I blushed. "Me?"

What is he talking about? Surely he doesn't mean…

"I was sitting I my terminal when I saw you walk by. When I lost sight of you in the mess of people, I was sure I wouldn't see you again. But, then there you were, looking very cute, and very lost. So, I ditched Jasper and walked over to you," he smiled.

Did this mean he was interested in me? I hoped so, because I knew what I was feeling. It was way to soon and fast, but it was real.

"Why me?" I blushed.

"Because you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and something told me not to let you get away, and I'm glad I didn't," he said.

I bit my lip and looked down, holding back a smile. "Really?"

He tipped my chin up. "So glad, Bella. I'm so glad I met you today."

I smiled. "Me, too."

"Yeah?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

He relaxed then. "Good. I'm glad you feel that way."

"I do, Edward. I really do," I said.

He looked at me and then grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together. I looked at our hands and couldn't believe how good they looked together.

"Bella," he started. "I know that I'm leaving. Going back to Afghanistan, today, but, jeez, okay. I know I'm leaving, but I don't want to lose you. I know we just met and we barely know each other, but this feels right to me. So right. And I know seven months sounds like a long time, and it kind of is, but-" he stopped then, looking nervous.

I looked at him, my heart almost beating out of my chest. Was he serious? Oh, God, how I hoped he was serious.

"Yes," I whispered, hoping this is what he meant.

His eyes snapped to mine. "Yes?"

I nodded, suddenly nervous I had misinterpreted his words.

He smiled then and pulled me into his arms. "Oh, Bella. I'm so happy. I promise in seven months, I'll come home to you."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I promise I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? **

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**I know I said this was basically drama free, but it's also realistic and things can't always be rainbows and sunshine. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Bella, you have to know. This won't be easy. It will be hard and I'm sorry for that. I understand if you don't want this now, or later you won't want this. I won't be able to tell you anything and we might not talk for weeks, so I'd understand if you didn't want to wait seven months for me," he said, looking sick.

I stayed quiet and thought for a minute.

Did I want this? Really want this? Was he worth it?

I didn't even need to think.

I cupped his face in my hands and leaned my forehead against his.

"Yes," I whispered. "I want this. So much. It's right, I know it is. I know it will be hard and I'll miss you like crazy, but you're worth it. I know that."

He let out a breath. "Oh, Bella. My Bella. Thank you. I promise I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," I said.

He kissed my forehead and tucked my head under his chin. I sighed and closed my eyes. For the first time, I felt whole and I knew it was all Edward.

I don't know how long we sat there before we heard the flight for New York be announced and Edward stiffened.

That must be his flight.

"Is that yours?" I whispered.

He looked down at me and nodded.

"What terminal?" I asked.

"B9," he whispered.

I looked and noticed we were right next to it.

I nodded and stood up and he stood up with me, pulling me into his arms.

"Do you have a carry on?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No."

I nodded and embarrassingly, my eyes filled with tears. I tried to hide it but Edward noticed.

"Oh, Bella. Don't cry, please," he said.

"I'm sorry," I cried.

He tilted my head up and wiped my eyes. "I promise you, Bella. I'll come home to you in seven months and we'll start our life together, okay?"

I nodded and he looked in my eyes before crashing his lips against mine. I gasped and pulled him closer.

"Last call for New York!"

Edward pulled his lips from mine.

"What time do you land in Seattle?" he asked.

"8:30," I answered.

"I don't leave New York until 10:00, so I'll call you, okay?" he said.

I nodded and he handed me his phone and I entered my number.

He kissed me again. "I have to go."

I nodded and more tears fell. "Okay.'

He kissed me softly three more times before turning and walking away…taking my heart with him.

* * *

**A/N: Soo…what do you think? Do you hate me?**

**I promise I won't drag out the seven months, but they also won't just fly by, that would be really unrealistic and I don't want that. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The next chapter is an important one, show me how much you want it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**So, Bella's not in the best of moods, she's a little sad with Edward gone. Alice points something important out to Bella out this chapter. What could it be?**

**Let's find out!**

* * *

I don't know how long I stood there crying. It could have been one minute, or one hour, I don't know, but eventually I felt two small arms wrap around me.

Alice.

I had completely forgotten about her.

"Alice," I croaked, fresh tears falling down my cheeks.

"Shh, Bella. I know, come on. It'll be alright," she said.

"How do you…?" I trailed off when she interrupted me.

"I saw Bella. I was watching. Come on, I'll explain," she led me back over to our terminal and sat me down.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well, when we went to go get pretzels, and we got separated, I called your phone. I didn't realize I had it until it started ringing. I looked for you but couldn't see you, so I started heading back here when I bumped into someone," she explained.

"Who?" I asked.

She looked at me. "His name's Jasper."

My eyes snapped to hers. "J-Jasper?"

Surely it wasn't Jasper, as in Edward's best friend Jasper, was it?

She nodded.

"Yes, Jasper. When we realized we were both looking for someone, we laughed and started talking. I'm sorry to say I kind of forgot about you," she said and looked at me sheepishly.

I smiled. "It's okay. I forgot about you, too."

She laughed. "I kind of figured that."

I cracked a smile but couldn't help but tear up again.

"Oh, Bella," Alice whispered. "Are you okay?"

Was I okay?

Hell no.

I barely contained a sob as I shook my head.

"No, I'm not okay, Alice. I miss him so much already. How can I miss him this way? I just met him a few hours ago?" I cried.

Alice smiled at me. "Easy. You're in love with him."

* * *

**A/N: So….What do you think? Is Alice right?**

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW REVIEW! Do you want a double posting to find out Bella's response?**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you so much for all your support!**

**Here's Bella's response…**

* * *

I choked on, well nothing, and stared at Alice. Was she nuts? Did she fall and hit her head when she bumped into Jasper?

Love? Was she serious? I couldn't possibly be _in_ love with Edward, could I? I mean I _just_ met him a few hours ago.

"Alice, are you crazy?" I asked. "I don't love him. I just met him for God's sake!"

She smiled at me. "Okay."

"Okay?" I repeated suspiciously. Alice _never _gave up that easily.

She nodded. "Okay, if you're _not_ in love with him, then explain to me why you feel this way without him already?"

I opened my mouth before I realized I had no idea why.

Alice noticed and chuckled evilly. "That's what I thought."

I glared at her. "Just because I can't explain it doesn't mean I'm in love with him."

"Okay, Bella," she sang. "Whatever you want to think."

She couldn't be right, could she? I mean, I don't know even know him really. I'm not saying it would be a _bad_ thing, but isn't it too soon?

"Love doesn't have a time table, Bella," Alice said.

"How did you…?" I said, confused.

She laughed. "Silly, Bella. You were talking out loud."

I blushed and looked down. Was she right? Did love really have no time table? I didn't know _anything_ about love or relationships.

Hell, I just had my first kiss with Edward.

I had no idea what I was feeling. Well, I knew I missed him with every fiber in my body, and couldn't wait until I would talk to him again. I knew that seven months had never sounded like such a long time before.

And just like that, I knew.

I was in love with Edward.

I gasped at my sudden epiphany.

"Took you long enough," Alice sang.

* * *

**A/N: So…what do you guys think?**

**I know the chapters are quite short, but they will pick up soon. After Bella gets home and Edward gets to Afghanistan the chapter length will increase. **

**Please review! The reviews have lessened lately and that sucks..****L **

**Show me how much you love this story! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**So, Bella's having a little doubt in this one…let's see if the mighty Alice can get through to her! **

* * *

I was still completely shocked. There was no way. Well, obviously there was a way because it's true.

I was in love with Edward.

I knew it to my inner core. Even though it didn't make sense, and it was _way_ too soon, It was true.

I loved him.

Now what was I supposed to do?

"Alice," I whispered.

"Yes, Bella?" she said.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Her face turned confused. "What do you mean?"

I started at her. "I'm in love with Edward."

Her face brightened. "I know. I'm so happy for you, Bella."

"Alice! This isn't a good thing," I said.

"What do you mean? Of course it is!" she told me.

"How is it a good thing?" I asked.

"How _isn't_ it?" she remarked.

I sighed. "He's gone. For seven months, he's gone. What am I supposed to do?"

"Bella. I know seven months sounds like a long time, but in army time, it's nothing. Seven months will fly by, and when it's all over, Edward will come home to you and you guys will begin your lives together," she said fervently.

I sat back and thought for a minute. Was she right? Would seven months really fly by? Could I handle the next seven months, not knowing where Edward was or if he was even okay?

"Bella, I can see you over thinking things over there. You love him. I can see it and you know it. Don't mess this up for yourself. You deserve some real happiness in your life," she said.

I looked over at her. She was right. I did deserve this and I was going to embrace it.

"You're right, Alice. You're right. I do deserve this, I deserve him. I won't let anyone mess this up for me," I said, even nodding my head.

"Even you?" she asked.

"Even me," I smiled.

She smiled. "Good. Now, come on. They just announced our flight."

I quickly stood up and grabbed my things. I boarded the airplane ready to get home and hear from _my_ Edward.

My Edward.

I love that.

* * *

**A/N: I got another anonymous review complaining about my author notes. If you don't like them, don't read them, or at least log in so I can explain things to you. I ask for reviews because it lets **_**me**_** know what people think of my story and if they like what they're reading. **

**Anyway! What do you think? Any good? Let me know!**

**P.S. My computer is acting funny so if I don't post tomorrow, that's why. But I will try my hardest to post. Pray for the fixing of my laptop!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry about not updating. My laptop went to shit and then I got sick with bronchitis so updating hasn't been at the top of my list. My laptop is still not in working order so I'm using my parents computer! **

**Here's the next chapter….and it's in Edward point of view!**

* * *

"Jesus," I sighed, sitting in the airplane seat.

"What?" Jasper asked, looking over at me.

"Nothing," I muttered.

He stared at me. "Is it about that girl?"

My eyes snapped to his. "How do you know about that?"

"I saw. I was watching. She seemed pretty upset. You, too. What's that about?"

I sighed and debated about telling him. "Her name's Bella."

He smirked. "Is that all? I saw you kiss her."

I glared at him. "Shut up. This is serious."

He stopped laughing. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I didn't mean to be a dick," I sighed.

"No, I get it," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, you do, do you?"

He looked down sheepishly. "I met someone today, too."

"No shit?" I laughed. "What's her name?"

"Alice," he smiled.

"Interesting. What's she like?" I asked.

"She's-she's," he sighed. "She's perfect, Ed."

"You seem really into her," I observed.

"I am. No use trying to deny it," he said.

"Well, that's good. You deserve it," I smiled.

"You, too, Edward. Especially after what Lauren did," he pointed out.

"You know I don't like to talk about her," I gritted out.

_She _is the last person I want to be thinking about.

She's just a conniving bitch and I should have noticed earlier.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it's true. You deserve happiness just as much as I do," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, and Bella makes me happy."

He smiled. "I can see that."

* * *

**A/N: So, we learned **_**little **_**Edward's past. We won't learn the rest for a while. **

**What do you think Lauren did? Leave me your thoughts!**

**REVIEW! Let's pass 300!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**People have mentioned wanting longer chapters….they will come. I promise. And they are close. But, they won't get **_**much**_** longer. Short chapters are what allow me to post everyday!**

**Just stick with me!**

**Here's another Edward point of view!**

* * *

"So, what are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"You and Bella," he explained.

"Oh," I sighed. "We're going to try and make it work. I mean, we don't know each other well, so we should start there. I just hope she can handle this. This won't be easy but I don't want to lose her."

"I don't think she would have agreed to try and make it work after only a few hours, if she couldn't handle it," Jasper said.

"You think so?" I asked, a little worried.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I have a good feeling about this girl."

"You haven't even met her yet," I chuckled.

He chuckled with me. "Doesn't matter. I have a feeling."

"Alright, then I'm holding you to that," I warned.

"I'm up for the challenge," he smiled.

The plane took off then so we both settled in. I continued to think about Bella. I hadn't had many girlfriends-maybe 3 or 4-but this felt completely different. I had _never _felt this way before.

I did, however, _know _what I was feeling. I wasn't sure if Bella felt the same yet, though. She _was _young-only 18. The age didn't bug me at all. My parents taught me that age doesn't matter if what you're feeling is real.

And what I was felt was definitely real.

I knew.

Bella was the one for me and I knew my parents would love her.

I sighed and settled into my chair.

Seven months, Edward, you can do it.

**~SEC~**

"Edward. Hey. Edward. Time to wake up."

I blinked and opened my eyes. Guess I fell asleep.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"We'll be landing in a few," Jasper replied.

I nodded. "Okay."

We landed ten minutes later and we both hurried off the airplane. I gave Jasper a look and he smirked but nodded.

"Go call your girl," he said.

I grinned and pulled my phone out.

Time to call my baby girl.

* * *

**A/N: So…what'd you think?**

**Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**Let's pass 300 reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and its plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Wow! We were only TWO reviews away from getting to 300! I am so surprised at the response to this story and I couldn't be happier!**

**Keep the love coming!**

**Our favorite couple is reunited this chapter…kind of!**

* * *

Alice and I had landed in Seattle about ten minutes ago, and we were now looking for our luggage.

"Ready to be home, B?" she asked

I smiled. "Yeah, I miss Charlie."

She laughed. "Yeah, I bet. This is the longest you've been away from him in two years."

"Yeah," I sighed. Just as Alice was about to say something, my phone rang.

I froze.

Was that Edward?

"Bella!" Alice yelled. "Don't just stand there! Answer it!"

I nodded and quickly answered my phone.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward," I sighed, closing my eyes. I had _never _been so happy to get a phone call before.

"Hey, baby," he chuckled.

I felt myself tear up. "I miss you."

I heard him curse quietly. "Bella, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed.

He sighed. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. I miss you, too."

"You do?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

He chuckled. "Of course I do, silly girl. The second I walked on the plane I was missing you."

"Good," I mumbled.

He laughed. "You're too cute, baby."

"I miss you, Edward," I said.

"I miss you, Bella. So much," he sighed.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Better now that I'm talking to you," he said.

I blushed even though he couldn't see me. "I'm glad."

"So, what are you girls doing?" he asked.

"Alice and I are going to get our luggage and then drive home," I answered.

"Please be careful on that road," he warned.

"I will, I promise," I said.

"Good. I don't want to even think of something happening to you," he said.

"I'll be okay," I said. "When will I talk to you again?"

He sighed. "I don't know. We'll probably have to e-mail each other for a while and skype when we can."

"Okay," I whispered.

"Bella, are you sure you want-"

"Yes, I want this. I want you, Edward," I said.

"Okay, just making sure," he said.

"I have to go," I said. "Alice found our luggage."

"Okay, can I text you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course. Please do."

"Okay, I'll text you. Bye, baby," he said.

"Bye, Edward," I whispered.

_I love you_

I sighed as I put my phone away.

This was going to be a _long _seven months.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Will Bella and Edward survive the seven months?**

**Let me know! **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you for your continued support. **

**FYI: Bella and Edward text this chapter…**

**Edward= Just bold**

_**Bella= Bold and italics**_

* * *

"You ready, Bella?" she asked.

I sighed and grabbed my luggage. "Yeah, I guess."

"Was that Edward?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"What did he want?" she wondered.

"Just to talk," I said.

"Are you okay?" she wondered.

"Yeah, I just needed to hear his voice," I explained.

"Well, I'm glad you feel better. I don't like it when you're sad," she smiled.

I smiled, too. "Thanks, Alice."

She smiled and nodded as we got into her car.

"So, Alice," I started. "Tell me about Jasper."

I could see her cheeks turn pink and I laughed. I had _never_, not once in our whole lives, seen Alice Brandon blush.

"He's….nice," she stuttered.

"Oh, come on. Tell me about him. What's going on between you two?" I asked.

She blew out a breath. "He's amazing, Bella."

I smiled softly. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Bella. That really means a lot," she said.

"Are you guys going to stay in touch?" I asked.

My phone beeped then so I grabbed it, and couldn't stop the smile that came over my face.

It was Edward.

**Hey baby girl! What are you up to?**

_**Not much. Just driving home. I miss you.**_

**Oh, Bella. I miss you, too. You have no idea. **

_**I think I have an idea. **_I text back.

"Yeah, at least I hope. He said we would," she said.

"Then I'm sure you will," I said, smiling.

My phone dinged and I quickly picked it up.

**Where are you guys at?**

_**Almost to Port Angeles. **_I replied.

"So, Bella?" Alice said.

"Yeah?" I said, looking up at her.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" she said.

I blew out a breath. "I don't know. I'm sure he'll freak at first. Especially when he hears how old Edward is-"

"Wait. How old _is _Edward?" she demanded.

"28," I mumbled.

"Bella!" she laughed. "Holy shit. Talk about going after an older man. Does he know your age?"

I nodded. "Yes."

My phone dinged again.

**Good. I'm glad you're close. **

_**Me, too. How long are you in New York?**_

**Until ten.**

_**Will you call me before you leave?**_

**Will do, beautiful.**

_**Thank you.**_

**Anything for you.**

"Well, Bella. I hope you know what you're telling Charlie, because we're here."

* * *

**A/N: So…what did you think? We meet Chief Charlie Swan next chapter!**

**Leave me your thoughts…**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and it's plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**Here's the next one…we meet Charlie!**

**Please, please, keep the love coming with your reviews!**

* * *

"Shit," I whispered.

_**Just got home. About to talk to my dad. **_I text Edward.

**Good luck.**

"Alice!" I hissed. "I can't do this. I'm not ready!"

She grabbed my shoulders. "Calm down. You _can_ do this. You're 18 years old. Charlie couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. You love Edward, remember? Do this for you and him, okay?"

"Stay with me?" I asked.

"Always," she smiled.

I nodded and let out a breath. "Let's do this."

We both grabbed our things and headed into the house. Charlie was waiting for us and as soon as I saw him, my eyes teared up.

"Dad," I choked out as I dove into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around me and I squeezed him tight.

"I missed you, Bells," he chuckled.

"I missed you, too," I said, wiping my face.

"Well, come on in and sit down and tell me all about it," he smiled.

So, Alice and I did just that. We told him everything we could think of. Alice kept sending me looks that told me she knew I was stalling. And truthfully I was. I wasn't sure how Charlie would react to me dating someone-let alone a man who is ten years older than me.

Charlie got up to get us some drinks and as soon as he was out of sight, Alice pounced.

"Bella, quit stalling and tell him," she hissed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just nervous," I said.

"Why?" she asked. "It's just Charlie."

"Yes, but Edward's _ten_ years older than me!" I whispered.

We heard Charlie coming so we quit talking, but Alice gave me one last glare.

"Tell him," she said.

I nodded.

Charlie came back and handed us both a coke.

"So, anything else you wanna share?" he asked.

Alice kicked my shin and smiled at Charlie.

I cleared my throat. "Actually, yeah, Dad, there's one more thing,"

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" he asked.

I looked at Alice and she nodded.

I turned back to Charlie and took a deep breath.

"I met someone…a guy, at the airport."

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh….How's Charlie ganna react?**

**Leave me your thoughts…**

**Don't forget to review!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**We are going to see protective Daddy Charlie this chapter….let's find out what that's like!**

* * *

"You…did what?" Charlie stuttered out.

I grew more nervous. "I met someone-"

"Yeah, I got that," he waved me off. "You said a _guy_?"

"Well, I guess he's more of a _man_, but yes," I said.

"A man?" he repeated.

I nodded slightly.

"How _old_ is this _man_?" he asked.

I avoided eye contact as I answered. "28."

"28!" he shouted.

I figured this would happen.

I nodded again. "Yes, 28."

"And what do you plan to do with this man?" he wondered.

"We are going to try and make it work between us," I responded.

"After only knowing each other for a few _hours_?" he demanded.

"Yes," I said firmly.

He shook his head and stood up. "No. No, you're not. I forbid you to ever talk to or see him again."

I gasped as my eyes filled with tears. "You can't do that."

"The hell I can't," he muttered.

I turned toward Alice helplessly.

"Charlie," she said. "Just listen to what she has to say."

Charlie finally looked at me and his face softened when he saw my tears. "Alright."

"His name's Edward," I whispered. "He's 28 and is in the Army. I met him after I got separated from Alice in the airport. He's perfect, Dad. I know I don't know him well, but he's important to me. So important.

He studied my face. "You really care for him?"

Time for another bombshell…

"I love him, Dad," I said.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh….Maybe she should have mentioned that at a later date….**

**Let's see what Charlie has to say to that, and what Bella has to say. She fights back next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and its plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**So…..you know how I said Bella fights back this chapter? That was no joke! Bella surprised me with her fierceness for her Edward. Let's see what happens…**

* * *

"You-you _love_ him?" Charlie repeated doubtfully.

I figured he wouldn't believe me.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"You don't know him!" Charlie said.

"I know enough!" I shouted.

"No, Bella, you don't," he insisted.

I could feel the angry tears coming on. "Yes, I do!"

"No, Bella! I won't allow this. You are not to see or talk to this man, again. Ever," he said firmly.

I gasped as the tears began to fall. "You can't do that."

"Oh, yes I can. And I just did," he said.

"I'm 18. I'm a legal adult. You have no control over me anymore," I said smugly.

I saw Charlie's face start to turn red before he relaxed. "That may be true, but as long as you're living under my roof, you will live by my rules, and I say you can't see him anymore."

I clenched my jaw. "Then I'm moving out."

His eyes bugged out. "What!?"

"You heard me. I'm moving out," I said, looking back at Alice who gave me a thumbs up.

"No, you're not. I won't allow it," he sputtered.

"Like I said before, I'm 18. You can't stop me," I replied.

I knew this was hurting him, but I _won't_ lose Edward. He was too important to me and there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep him.

Charlie looked devastated. "Bella?"

I felt my eyes tear up but I held my ground. "I'm sorry, Dad. But, Edward, I can't, I _won't_ lose him. He's too important too me. I know you don't understand, hell I barely understand, but I _know_ that I love him. I know it and no matter what you say, he's staying in my life. So, you can either be the bigger person and see past his age, and see how happy he makes me, or…or you're going to lose me."

* * *

**A/N: So….was she too harsh? Or not harsh enough? **

**Let me know….**

**My grandma's having heart surgery on Monday so review and make my frown turn upside down. I have noticed a decrease in the amount of reviews, and I'd like them to go back up! I know you can do it! **

**Edward comes back next chapter…show me how much you wanna here from him!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and its plot!**

**No beta here! Mistakes are mine!**

**I am BLOWN away by your response to the last chapter. Thank you all sooo much for all your reviews. You guys pushed us pashed 400! Thank you for the prayers for my grandma, I'm praying everything goes well. **

**I know I said Edward would be back this chapter, but I didn't want to shortened their conversation, so all next chapter will just be them talking and then I think we will be going forward in time a little bit, not much, maybe just a few weeks, but we need to get this story rolling. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie stared at me for a good minute or two before he swallowed thickly and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Bells. You're right. You're 18, you're an adult, so I have to trust your judgment. Tell me more about him," he said as he sat back down.

I smiled widely and sat down, too.

"He's perfect, Dad," I started. "He's so nice and I know that he's genuine. He's from here, too! Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Wait," Dad interrupted. "He's from Forks?"

I nodded, smiling.

"What'd you say his name was?" he asked.

"Edward," I said.

"His last name doesn't happen to be Cullen, does it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, surprised. "It is."

"Wow, small world," he muttered.

"Dad, what are you talking about? Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. The whole family, actually," he said.

"How?" I wondered.

"Don't you remember Dr. Cullen?" he asked.

I thought for a minute before I gasped. "Dr. Cullen is Edward's dad?"

Charlie smiled a little and nodded. "He sure is."

"Wow," I muttered. "It _is_ a small world."

"I haven't met Edward, yet, but his friend talked highly of him," Alice said.

I'm ashamed to admit, but I kind of forgot about her.

"Jasper?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling. "Yeah, he didn't say his name, but Edward's who he was talking about."

I smiled. This just proved to me how right I was about Edward.

Charlie was observing me. "You really do love him, don't you?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I do. In don't understand it anymore than you do, but it's real, Dad. I _know_ it is. 100%, I know."

"I believe you, Bells. But have you thought about how hard this will be?" he asked.

I swallowed hard and nodded. "I have, and Edward warned me and gave me a chance to back out, two actually, but this is right. I know it is. Please, Dad, just give this a chance, please."

"I will, for you, Bella, I will," he said.

I smiled and stood up to hug him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anything for you, Bells," he said.

My phone rang then and I snatched it up and there was no stopping the smile that came across my face when I saw Edwards name.

"Let me guess," Charlie muttered. "It's Edward?"

I bit my lip, nodding my head.

"Well, don't just stand there. Answer it!" Charlie laughed.

"What he said," Alice echoed.

I quickly left the room and headed upstairs.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Baby?"

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice. "Yeah?"

"How did it go?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Well…"

* * *

**A/N: Soooo, what did you all think? I hope you liked it!**

**Keep those reviews coming! They help me write faster and inspire me more.**

**P.S.: Someone left a review about the time zones. I am so bad at the different time zones, so I'm asking for a little bit of creative freedom with that one. Of course when Edward gets to Afghanistan they won't be talking at the say time, but for now, just ignore the time zone stuff. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot. **

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**So, I know it's been…..well forever! But, here's the next chapter. Last one before we skip ahead in time a little. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uh, oh," he said. "That doesn't sound good."

"Everything's good now," I assured him.

"Now?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, when I first told him about you, and your age, he, well, he freaked," I started.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He said that I was to never talk to or see you again," I said.

"Ouch," he muttered.

"Yeah, and after I told him that I was 18, and that he couldn't do anything, he got extremely upset," I explained.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't want you to have to deal with this," Edward said.

"It's okay. Like I said, everything's good," I said.

"How'd that happen?" he wondered.

"I explained that you were too important to me and that I wasn't going to lose you," I said. _And that I'm in love with you_, I added silently.

"Oh, Bella. You're important to me, too," he said. "So important. More than you know."

_I think I know._

"I miss you, Edward," I whispered. I felt myself tear up and I hated it. I needed to be strong and show Edward I could do this.

I heard him sigh. "I miss you, Bella. So, so, much, but I promise you, we'll make it. This will work. Seven months will fly by and when I come home to you, you won't be leaving my arms for a long, long time."

I giggled. "Sounds perfect."

He chuckled. "It is so good to hear you laugh."

"Same goes for you," I said.

We were silent for a few moments until I remembered something.

"Oh, Edward! Guess what?" I said.

"What, baby?" he said.

"My dad calmed down after he figured out he knew you," I laughed.

"Your dad knows me?" he said, sounding confused.

I giggled. "Yeah, he knows your whole family."

"Bella, who is your dad?" he asked, sounding wary to hear the answer.

"Charlie Swan," I answered. "Chief Charlie Swan."

"No…." he whispered.

I laughed again, harder this time. "Yes."

"Bella!" he said in a panic. "This isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is," I giggled.

"How?" he demanded.

"Because you sound so scared," I said.

"I am!" he shouted.

I fell into another fit of giggles. "Why?"

"Because he's the police chief! And you're his _only_ daughter," he said.

"Oh, Edward," I said, the last of the giggles leaving me. "He's not upset anymore."

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," I assured him.

"Well, that's good, I guess," he muttered.

I was about to answer when I heard someone talking to him and answering.

"Bella," he said.

I closed my eyes and tears immediately fell. I knew.

"I'm going to miss you," I whimpered.

He cursed. "I know, baby girl. I know. Just remember what I told you. Seven months. We'll talk when we can and I promise, I _promise_ you, I will come home."

I took in a shuddering breath. "I know you will."

"I have to go," he whispered, sounding close to tears.

"Okay. Goodbye, Edward," I said.

"Bye, Bella," he whispered.

I waited until I heard him hang up before putting my phone down and leaning my head against the pillows. Seven months couldn't come fast enough.

I just hoped I could make it through.

* * *

**A/N: So….what did you think? **

**Will Bella and Edward's love survive this seven month separation? **

**Leave me your thoughts when you…..REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot. **

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**So…yeah. I'm back. I'm so sorry and going missing for while, I've been so busy trying to get everything I needed to done. But, things are slowing down, so that's good. And because I feel so bad, you all will get TWO chapters today. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Bella, pass me the sugar," Alice said.

I nodded and did as told.

"Next we'll need two eggs," she informed me.

Alice and I were making cookies to send to the guys because they both mentioned they missed homemade cookies. It had been about two weeks since Edward had left and I missed him terribly.

We had only talked handful of times-and that was through e-mail. It was hard-really hard-but Edward was worth it, I knew that. I've learned so much about him in the past two weeks that only strengthened my ever growing love for him.

"Bella? Hello…Bella?"

My eyes snapped to Alice. "What?"

She raised her eyebrow. "Thinking about Edward…again?"

I blushed and looked down. "What'd you need?"

"Two eggs," she reminded.

"Right," I said, nodding my head and grabbed two eggs.

"What kind are you making Jasper?" I asked, checking the chocolate chip and M&M cookies I had baking for Edward.

"His favorite is oatmeal and raisin," she replied.

I nodded while pulling the cookies out.

"I hope Edward likes them," I said nervously.

"Oh, Bella. He'll love them because they're from you. _Made_ by you," she reasoned.

"I hope you're right," I muttered.

"Of course I am," she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "How are things with Jasper?"

Her eyes brightened. "Things are so awesome, Bella. He's absolutely perfect, just as I knew he would be."

I smiled, happy for her. "Do you love him?"

She looked down at the cookie dough she was mixing. "I think so, I mean it feels like it. But after what happened with, you know who, I'm just not 100 percent positive."

Alice had a boyfriend two years ago and she was certain she was in love. But after she gave him her virginity, he high-tailed it out and never spoke to her again.

"Yeah, but Jasper's different. He's a man, more mature then horny teenaged boys," I said.

She smiled. "That's true. He is man. I think I love him, Bella. Like, really, really love him."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad. You deserve it."

She smiled at me. "You deserve it, too, Bella."

I smiled. "I know and I'm so glad I met Edward."

Just as Alice was about to say something, my phone rang. I grabbed my phone and frowned.

"Who is it?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Well, answer it," she said.

I nodded.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?"

I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: So, who do you think it is?**

**Did you like it? I hope so? **

**Even though I don't deserve it, leave me some love!**

**REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot. **

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**I won't bore you with an author's note here because this chapter has a special surprise for you that I think you'll like!**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

"Bella? Hello? Bella, are you okay?"

I shook my head as I sucked in a deep breath. "Edward?"

He chuckled and I was so happy to hear it. "Yes, baby girl. It's me."

My eyes teared up as I smiled. "I'm so happy to hear your voice."

"That's a good thing," he said, sounding relieved. "I was scared you'd forget about me."

I scoffed. "As if that was even possible. You're all I think about."

"That's even better to know," he laughed.

I smiled. "Not that I mind, but why are you calling me? _How_ are you calling me?"

He chuckled. "Oh, yeah. I've got great news."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I will be in Forks in one month," he informed me.

I froze.

"What?" I stuttered.

"Not to stay, unfortunately, but I have a certain number days off and boss man said then will be the only time I can use them," he said.

"Oh, Edward, are you serious?" I asked, scared the words weren't true.

"Yes, but don't say anything to Alice. Jasper will be called her soon with the good news," he said.

"Okay, I'm so happy," I said.

He chuckled. "I'm glad. What are girls doing?"

"Baking cookies," I said.

"For me?" he asked.

I giggled. "Yes, all for you."

"Mmm," he hummed. "What kind?"

"Your favorite," I responded.

"Oh, baby," he groaned. "I can't wait to taste them. I bet they'll taste _almost_ as good as your sweet lips do."

I gasped.

"Edward," I whispered.

He groaned. "I miss you, baby girl, so much. When I get to you in one month, you will not be leaving my side."

"Can't wait," I whispered.

"God, baby girl. You're so sexy. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, and kiss you," he whispered.

_Hopefully you'll be doing more than just kissing me. _

I bit my lips at my thought and felt myself becoming turned on, for the first time ever really.

"Edward," I whispered again, not knowing what to say.

He groaned, again. "Okay, I have to go. You're driving me crazy. I'll see you soon and I'll talk to you even sooner."

"Okay, I miss you, Edward," I said.

"I miss you, too, Bella," he sad before hanging up.

I couldn't wait to tell him I loved him, but now wasn't the time.

But, I didn't think I could wait the whole month before telling him.

* * *

**A/N: So? What'd you think? **

**I don't know if what Edward's doing is even real, but for the progress of the story it **_**HAS**_** to happen. So, I hope you guys don't mind me using a little creative freedom. I think there will be one or two more chapters until Edward comes back, in which some things are revealed-not all are good either. **

**Leave me some love! **

**(P.S. if you want you can guess what is revealed. I'll give you a hint-it has to do with Edward's past-more importantly, it has to do with Lauren.)**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do own this story and its plot.**

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**This one's short, but I didn't want to bore you all with mindless details. This chapter's just a filler chapter because….tomorrow we will learn what went down with Lauren, and there might even be a certain three words said. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been about a week and a half since Edward told me the good news about him coming to visit. Being away from him was harder than I had ever imagined, but I knew that once he was home, (for good), it would be well worth the struggle.

After I had gotten off the phone with Edward, Alice immediately jumped on me but I held my tongue until Jasper called her. Soon we were a bunch of giggling teenaged girls.

We were both almost in tears, well I was almost there again, but we were both so happy. Unfortunately, we were both so happy that Jasper's cookies burned. After Alice remade the cookies, and we had them all packed up and ready to be mailed, we were exhausted so we went to bed.

And now, a week and a half later, I hadn't talked to Edward and I missed him terribly. I think Alice knew something because she was constantly evading all talk about Edward, or even Jasper.

I was worried.

What if something happened to Edward and she didn't want to tell me? I know I had only known Edward for a short amount of time, but he had become _everything_ to me, and I couldn't bear it if something were to happen to him.

I didn't know a lot about love, barely anything really, but I did know that Edward was the only man I would ever love.

I was startled when I felt small fingers on my face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked.

I shook my head and wiped away tears I didn't know I was crying.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I whispered.

"No, Bella, you're not," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Is Edward okay?" I blurted.

Alice looked confused. "Yeah, of course. Why do you ask?"

I felt more tears spill over. "I haven't talked to him in over a week and you won't talk about him and I'm scared! What if something's happened to him and I don't even know!?"

Her face softened. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I thought you would like this surprise-" I cut her off.

"What are you talking about?" I sniffled.

"Come here," she said, dragging me into my room and set my laptop up in front of me.

"What?" I started but stopped when she opened my laptop.

Edward was on the screen, smiling at me, happy as ever.

"Edward," I gasped, my tears now becoming a waterfall across my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So…what'd you think? I seem to end chapters with cliffies…a lot. **

**So far, no one has figured out what happened with Lauren, keep guessing, I love your theories!**

**Leave me some love!**

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot. **

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**So…this is it. This was a hard chapter to write because I wanted to do it justice, so I hope you like it. Your guesses on what Lauren did were hilarious, but no one got it right. **

**Let me tell you, you will hate her after you read this. See you at the bottom. **

* * *

"Edward," I gasped. I didn't care that I was practically sobbing in front of Edward, I was just so happy to actually see his face.

"Bella," he sighed, sounding happy to see my face.

Hearing his voice, along with seeing his mouth moving, caused my sobbing to increase even more.

"Baby girl," he cooed. "Please don't cry, I can't bear to see you crying."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I'm just so happy to see your face," I sniffled.

He smiled. "You are so cute."

I blushed and looked down.

"Ahh," he sighed. "I've missed your pretty blush."

"I've missed you, Edward," I whispered.

"I've missed you," he said, smiling at me.

"So, how'd you set this all up?" I asked.

"Well," he started. "I've had some down time lately, so I had Alice help me get the best time for both of us, and now here we are."

"Well, I'm so glad you did," I smiled.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why's that?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "I've missed you. Your face."

"My face, huh?" he said. "I've missed your face, too."

"Why's that?" I wondered.

"Hmmm," he hummed. "Your eyes are the prettiest eyes I've ever seen. And you lips," he whispered. "Pretties, sweetest lips ever."

I blushed and bit my lip, not sure how to respond.

"Bella?" he asked.

I looked up.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" he asked, worriedly.

I shook my head. "No, of course not. I just…I've never done this before."

"Done what?" he asked, now confused.

"Had a boyfriend," I mumbled, picking at my shirt.

He eyes bugged out. "What? You've never had a boyfriend?"

I shook my head, feeling stupid.

"Hey, it's alright," he soothed. "I actually like hearing that."

My eyes shot up. "Why?"

"Because, that means that I'm that only one was has, and ever will for that matter, touch you," he said, smirking.

I blushed, but smiled. "I'm happy about that, too."

"So, what about you?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"What about me?" he asked.

"You know, girlfriends?" I cringed at the thought.

He sighed and suddenly didn't look very happy.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "You don't have to tell me."

"No, no," he said. "You deserve to know."

He took a deep breath. "I haven't had many girlfriends, only three actually. My first was my high school girlfriend that I dated for about a year. Her name was Heidi. We broke up when we graduated. Next, was Sarah. We just dated casually, nothing serious," he stopped, and looked down.

"It's okay, you don't have to go on," I said softly.

Obviously something bad had happened and I didn't want to push him, but I was curious.

"No, it's just, this is really hard for me to talk about," he said.

I didn't say anything, just waited, giving him the time he needed.

"I met Lauren after my first year in the Army. I was in Seattle with Jasper and she was an employee at a coffee shop we went to. We started talking and I thought she was great. She gave me her number and we kept in touch. I asked her out on a date about a month after we met. Our date went off without a hitch and, so we continued to see each other," he stopped and chuckled humorlessly.

"I figured it would end when I had to go back to Afghanistan, but she surprised me when she said she didn't want it to end. I agreed because I thought I loved her and so I went back and our relationship continued for two years. We had gotten an apartment together and on one of my breaks home, I was looking for something and I was looking in one of her drawers-" he cut off and my heart broke when I saw tears fall from his eyes.

"I opened her drawer and saw an-" he stopped and drew in a shaky breath. "I saw an ultrasound picture…with her name on it."

I gasped. Edward had a kid?

"At first, I was ecstatic. I had always wanted kids, so I knew this was a good thing. That is until I looked at the date on the picture," he said bitterly.

My breath caught. No. There's no way…

"The picture was from almost a year prior. She…she had an abortion. She killed my baby, Bella," he sobbed.

I sobbed with him. How could she do that? How could anybody do that?

"Oh, Edward," I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I confronted her about it right away, and when she confessed to it, I kicked her out. She said she didn't want to raise a baby by herself," he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I said. I didn't know what else to say. What could I say?

"I gave up on love. I didn't want to ever put myself in that position again," he said before smiling at me. "But then I met you, and everything changed. You were so cute and so beautiful and something told me that if I let you get away, I would regret it for the rest of my life. I'm so glad I went after you."

I swallowed. "Why?"

His eyes blazed back into mine. "Because I love you."

My breathing picked up. He loves me? He loves me!

"I love you, Edward. I have since I met you," I said.

His smile was blinding. "I'm so glad. You've become everything to me and I can't wait until I'm home with you. For good."

"I can't wait either," I smiled.

Despite Edward's past, I knew he was the one for me and in less than one month, I would show him how much he meant to me.

* * *

**A/N: So…who hates Lauren? **

**Leave me your thoughts, and leave me some love.**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot. **

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**So, so, sorry about the wait. I've been busy. This is probably the shortest of the chapters, but I didn't want to bore you since this is a filler. **

**Next chappy is the big one….and I mean the big one! Cherry popping kind of big ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, Bella….," Alice said, dragging out my name.

I smiled. "Yes, Alice?"

"How was the skype session with Edward?" she asked slyly.

I rolled my eyes. "It was good."

"What'd you guys talk about?" she wondered.

"Oh, you know…." I replied.

"No! No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking," she shrieked.

I giggled at her. "He loves me!"

"You guys said the "L" word!" she squealed.

I giggled as I nodded. "We did!"

"I'm so happy for you, Bella," she said as she hugged me.

"Thank you. I appreciate that," I smiled.

"Sooo, you looked like you had been crying. Was that the only reason?" she questioned.

I bit my lip. I wasn't sure I should say anything about Lauren. It wasn't really my place.

"Umm, it's not really my place to say," I murmured.

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Edward told me about his past, and it wasn't pretty. It was bad," I said.

"How bad?" she asked, looking nervous.

I looked down. "Really bad," I whispered.

"Did he…did he do something?" she asked hesitantly.

My eyes snapped to hers. "No! No, of course not. Something happened to him and it was really bad."

"Oh," she said, looking down. "Is he okay?"

I bit my lip, thinking. Was he okay?

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

"I hope so," she said.

I nodded. "Me, too."

"Anyway, what's the plan for when they get here in two weeks?" she asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm picking Edward up at the airport in Port Angeles. He hasn't told me anything else," I told her.

"Yeah, that's all Jasper's told me, too," she said.

"Oh, well. I guess we'll just have to wait and see," I said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just can't wait to see Jasper!" she squealed.

I smiled. I knew exactly what she meant.

Seeing Edward has been on the forefront of my mind since he told me he was coming back.

Only two weeks to go, I could do it.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo…did you like it?**

**Can't wait for you guys to read next chapter!**

**Leave me some love!**

**REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot.**

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**This is the longest chapter for this story so far. Over 2000 words, but I had so much to say. I'm a little nervous about the cherry popping, as it's basically my first real lemon, so please go easy on me. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tapping my fingers against the steering wheel, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I would be seeing Edward in less than an hour, and I almost couldn't believe it. It had been almost two months since I had actually seen him, and I missed him more than anything. But at the same time, I was extremely nervous to see him. What if he changed his mind when he saw me again? I wasn't anything special, plain, average.

Sighing, I laid my head back against the seat and took a deep breath. Edward loved me. He'd told me what that bitch Lauren did to him. He wouldn't tell just anybody that. I smiled and nodded my head. Right. He loved me and I loved him and everything would be just fine.

I chuckled when I thought back to when I was leaving earlier and the conversation with Charlie.

_~Flashback~_

"_So, Bells, what time do you leave to go get Edward?" Charlie grumbled. _

"_His plane lands at 7:32, so I have to leave here at around 6:15 probably," I answered. _

"_Hmm," he mumbled."_

"_Dad, is everything okay?" I asked. _

_He nodded but didn't look at me. _

"_Are you sure?" I asked. "You won't even look at me."_

_He sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella. This is just hard for me to wrap my head around. My 18 year old daughter is about to leave to go pick up her 28 year boyfriend. And even though I know him and his family, it's still hard for me. You're still my little girl."_

_I smiled slightly and walked over to him. "I get it, I really do. This can't be easy for you, but Edward is a really good person, I know that. You know that, too. I love him, Dad. And he loves me."_

"_Yeah, yeah," he mumbled, but I saw a small smile on his face. _

_I smiled as I stood up. "I have to go, I'll see you later."_

"_Are you coming back here after you pick him up?" he asked. _

"_I actually don't know what we're doing, I'll let you know as soon as I find out," I promised. _

_He nodded and I left. _

_~End Flashback~_

That was the truth, though. I didn't know what we were doing. I didn't really want to go back to Forks right away, because I knew we wouldn't have any privacy, and we needed some. I wanted time with just Edward, and obviously, it couldn't be that way the whole time he was here, because he needed to spend time with his family.

I felt my nerves increase tenfold as I approach the Port Angeles airport. I was about fifteen minutes early and I knew I would only drive myself crazy with my own self-deprecating thoughts, so I got out and headed towards his terminal.

I quickly found terminal F6 and found a seat and nervously tapped my legs while I waited. After about five minutes I realized I needed to use the bathroom so I basically sprinted to the nearest bathroom and did my business and then left the bathroom.

But, waiting right next to where I had just been sitting, was Edward.

My Edward.

He looked gorgeous, tired, but still perfect none the less.

He turned toward me and his face broke out in a beautiful smile and he dropped his bags and held his arms open for me.

I felt my tears spill over as I ran and jumped in his arms.

I felt him stumble back slightly as I wrapped myself around him but he quickly righted himself and tightly wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward," I gasped as more tears fell onto his neck.

"Bella," he whispered, his own voice filled with emotion.

I pulled back and saw his eyes filled with tears and I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"I love you," I said.

His smile grew and he nodded. "I love you, Bella. More than anything."

I smiled before I did what I've dreamt about for two months.

I crashed my lips against his and kissed him with all the passion and love my body held for him. If it was possible, his arms tightened around me even more and he groaned. His lips were as soft as I remembered from our first kiss in the Chicago airport.

I felt his tongue lick my lips and I greedily opened my mouth and allowed him in. It was glorious. I remember when Alice told about the first time she had French kissed a boy. I had thought it was the nastiest thing ever, but there was nothing gross about Edward's tongue and I planned on having it in my mouth at all times possible.

_And other places maybe…_

I moaned at that thought and pulled my self impossibly closer and we pulled back to breath. Edward didn't stop and continued kissing my cheeks, forehead, and neck, before placing three feather soft kisses on my lips.

I pulled back to look in his eyes and was blown away by the amount of love I found there.

"I've missed you, baby," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

I giggled. "I've missed you."

Quickly, we became aware of our surroundings and realized we were causing a big scene. Edward moved his hands off my butt-wait my _butt?_ When had he put those there?-and set me down.

He picked up his bag, grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers before smiling at me.

"Lead the way, Angel," he smiled.

I blushed at the pet name and led him out to my truck. We hopped in and I started the car.

"So, where to?" I asked, hoping desperately that we would not be heading back to Forks.

"Well," he said. "I don't really want to share you yet."

I let out a breath. "Okay?"

He looked at me. "How about we go get a hotel room? Spend the night there and then head back tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes. Thank God. I wasn't ready to share him either.

"Sounds perfect," I smiled.

He directed me to the nearest hotel and we went inside.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the receptionist, who happened to be openly gawking at my man.

I narrowed my eyes at her. Watch it, lady. He's mine.

"Yes, we need a room for the night. Preferably with a king size bed," Edward said, curtly.

She looked taken back my his voice and quickly nodded. "Not a problem. Here you go."

Edward smiled politely and took the key from her before leading us to our room. We found it easily and he opened the door for me and let me in, closing it behind him.

The room was beautiful and suddenly, I couldn't wait any longer. I couldn't control my need for him.

So, I jumped him.

Literally.

I jumped in his arms and my mouth descended on his unsuspecting one and I groaned. He quickly put his arms around me and pushed me up against the nearest wall and kissed me passionately.

His tongue quickly joined the party and I sent a silent thank you to the heavens. I pushed myself against his and moaned when I felt how hard he was. He groaned and pushed back into me.

I realized then what I wanted and I voiced my thoughts.

"Edward," I gasped.

"Hmm," he said against my neck.

"Make love to me," I said breathlessly.

He froze and looked at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Please."

"That isn't why I brought you here, I hope you know. I really just wanted time with you," he said, looking nervous.

I nodded. I did know that. "I know, but I want you. Please."

His face smoothed out and he nodded, smiling. He carried me over to the huge bed and laid me onto it and looked at me like I was the only thing in his world.

My eyes filled with tears when I saw how much he truly did love me.

His face softened and he leaned down and kissed my tears away. "I love you, Bella. Forever. Don't ever forget that. You're my everything, and you always will be."

I nodded. "Same goes for you, Edward. You mean the world to me."

He kissed me then and soon the only thing on my mind was making love with Edward. His hands caressed me softly, like I was fragile. He pulled my shirt off and explored the newly exposed skin with kisses while I lay helpless against him.

My hands found his army shirt and I pulled it over his head and then ran my hands down his muscular back. I enjoyed the hard panes of his stomach and shoulders. His body was muscular, but not overly so. He was lean and fit and extremely attractive.

I gasped as I felt his thumb brush over my nipple through my bra. His hands found the clasp and soon my bra was on the floor. I blushed and tried to cover myself, not feeling confident.

"Don't," he whispered. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Don't ever hide from me."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I let my hands drop and his hands replaced my own, massaging and caressing my breasts.

I moaned as his lips found my nipple and he drew it into his mouth. My hands flew to his head keeping him there. His switched breasts and soon it wasn't enough. My hands found their way to his pants and I undid the button and pushed them down with my feet. He stood up and pushed them off all the way before he helped me out of my own pants.

He hands lightly stroked my legs, stopping at the top of my panties where his eyes met mine, silently asking permission.

I nodded.

He slowly pulled them off and they landed on the floor somewhere. He laid down between my legs and I tried my hardest not to cover myself.

"Perfect," he whispered. "You are perfect."

He brought one finger to my aching flesh and I just about jumped off the bed.

"Edward," I moaned.

He slowly inserted one finger into me and I dropped my head and breathed deeply as the pleasure shot through me. He continued his ministrations for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and brought him up to look my eyes.

"I need you," I gasped out.

He nodded and quickly shed the last item of clothing before crawling on top of me. I felt the tip of his erection at my opening and moaned once again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. "Please."

He nodded and licked his lips. "This will hurt and I'm so sorry for that."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I said honestly.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me as he began to push into me. The pleasure, at first, was beyond anything I had felt before. I felt him stop when he found my barrier and I took a deep breath, knowing this would hurt.

He locked eyes with me. "I'm so sorry."

With that, he pushed through and I let out a squeak as I felt a pinch and a slight burning.

Unfortunately, a few tears came out and he kissed them away as he gave me time to adjust. When I felt okay, I moved my hips and closed my eyes at the pleasure.

I nodded to him and he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. I gasped and pulled his lips down to mine, pushing my hips up to meet his thrusts.

This was beyond anything I pictured for my first time. Alice told me that it was painful and the worst experience. This, was nothing like that.

Sure, there was a slight ache, but that was normal and the pleasure was _so_ much greater than a dull ache. I felt something building in me and I pulled Edward impossibly closer to me.

"Edward," I moaned. "So..close."

He groaned and thrust harder and that was it. I let go and my body erupted with pleasure and I felt Edward come with me. He fell on top of me and I held him close, not wanting him to move.

"I love you," he whispered.

I nodded, not sure I could talk.

He smirked down at me. "You okay there, baby girl?"

I nodded and managed a thumbs up. "Great."

He chuckled and rolled us over so I was on top of him.

As I snuggled into his chest, I couldn't help but think that I forgot something important.

I sighed. Whatever it was obviously wasn't that important or I would have remembered.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo…what'd ya think? Did you like it? What did Bella forget?**

**Leave me your thoughts, I can't wait to read them!**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own this story and its plot. **

**No beta here. Mistakes are mine. **

**Sorry this took so long. I developed a little bit of writers block with this chapter. It's short but sweet, with a little lemon. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up the next morning was amazing. Somehow I had ended up on top of Edward's chest, and I smiled. The feeling of love that I encompassed in me was beyond anything I had ever thought possible. The love I felt for Edward was beyond what I thought was even possible.

I smiled again and stretched a little. I felt sore in a few places but, it was completely worth it.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

I jumped a little and looked up and found a smiling Edward looking at me.

I leaned my chin on his perfect chest and grinned. "You."

He smirked. "All good, I hope?"

I bit my lip to hold back a smile. "Always."

His face turned serious. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect," I said honestly.

"No, really. Are you okay? Sore?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, I'm a little sore, but that's expected. And it's not bad at all," I told him.

He still looked worried so I leaned up and kissed him softly. "I promise you, Edward. I am so happy. I never thought I would feel this way."

His eyes softened and he smiled. "Feel what way?"

"Just so happy, and in love. I never thought I would have this kind of relationship. It's like out of a movie or something," I smiled.

The worry left his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I smiled. "I am so much better than okay."

He smirked and his hands slid down my body, stopping on my bum. "Well, in that case."

I giggled as he pulled my body up towards him.

He captured my lips in a hot, passionate kiss and I moaned, hoping we were about to recreate last night.

He rolled us over and settled himself between my legs. I moaned even louder when I felt how hard he was.

"Please," I gasped as he moved his kissing to my neck and chest.

"Please what?" he mumbled against my skin.

"Please make love to me," I whispered.

"Are you sure? Not to sore?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Please."

He shifted his hips and we both groaned as he slid into me.

"Oh, God," I groaned.

"You okay?" he said tensely.

I nodded. "Please. Move."

He buried his head in my neck and pulled his hips back before thrusting back.

"Edward," I moaned.

He continued with his slow pace before suddenly flipping us over and sitting up so we were face to face.

I groaned as he slid in even deeper. "Dear God, Edward. You're killing me."

He chuckled but it sooned turned into a groan as I circled my hips over his. "It's a good way to go, though, isn't it?"

I leaned my head into neck and sucked on his skin. "So good."

Soon, we were back in the same position as when we woke up, breathing heavily and fully sated.

For now, at least.

"I love you, baby girl. More than my own life," Edward whispered.

I smiled and laid a kiss over his heart. "I love you, Edward. You are my life, now."

* * *

**A/N: Did you like? What did you think?**

**Let me know!**

**P.S. A few of you guessed completely correctly as to what Bella forgot...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
